homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Sale
"Fire Sale" is the third chapter in Homefront. Description Resistance cells are preparing an assault on the abandoned TigerDirect.com'®', which now serves as a KPA fuel depot. The tankers will only be in town for a few hours and, if the squad hopes to capture them later, the beacons have to be in place tonight. (A full outline of the mission can be seen here.) Mission The mission starts out with Robert Jacobs, Rianna and Hopper Lee in a van. It shows Rianna and Boone Karlson talking outside of the van. Boone tells Hopper to take care of them (The Team). He promises he will. Hopper tells them they are at the first insertion. Rianna and Jacobs enter a building and Rianna strangles a guard overwatching the depot. Robert follows her and gets into position and is given an M110. Rianna signals Connor to ram the van into the entrance. Connor rams the van into the entrance while playing "Burning Love" by Elvis Presley. The KPA then begins to close up on the van. Rianna tells Hopper to launch the White Phosphorus. He launches the White Phosphorus and falls on the Koreans. As the Koreans are burning, other members of the Resistance storm the parking lot. However, Hopper misfires the second White Phosphorus which launches over the roof where Robert and Rianna are. This forces them to jump off of the roof and run through the parking lot filled with burning bodies. They then climb the tower and meet up with Connor. A KPA attack helicopter fires on the tower, causing it to collapse. A KPA soldier walks in front of the team and aims his gun. To his misfortune, he gets rammed by the Goliath. Connor orders the others to attack the store. An EMP round fired from a RPG hits Goliath. Robert must eliminate the EMP soldiers on top of the store. Robert must also battle against the defending KPA. The team then regroups at the front of the store. The attack helicopter returns but Robert signals Goliath to shoot it down. Rianna and Robert makes their way through the store while facing heavy resistance from KPA troops. They got through and arrived to the jet fuel tankers where Robert must run an attach a beacon. Robert takes out the last KPA forces defending the fuel station and then regroup with Connor and Rianna at the rear exit of the store. They escape through the burning building. The team exits the emergency door to the roof. Robert must now jump from the roof. With the team on the moving truck, Robert must run towards the truck to escape. KPA vehicles then chase the group and Robert must use the Goliath to destroy several vehicles where another attack chopper attacks them, Robert signals Goliath to take it down. The mission ends when the chopper crashes on a bridge which collapses and destroys the remaining followers. Newspapers #'Kim Jong-il Appoints Successor:' Located among some rubble to the left where you dropped into the parking lot. #'Korean Integration Continues:' Located on a mound of rubble in a handicap parking spot. #'Kim Jong-un recieves Nobel Prize:' Located to the right after reaching the roof overseeing TigerDirect.com. #'The biggest industrial collapse ever: GM declares bankruptcy a second time:' Inside Hooters near the popcorn machine after clearing it of enemies. #'New Korea far from a democracy:' Located near the vending machine just before entering the TigerDirect.com store. #'The winter of freezing death:' Located near a shelf labeled "Games" inside TigerDirect.com store. #'18 Million Dead as Knoxville Cough burns out:' After planting the tracker, located inside a small hut behind a barricade. #'Farewell address from the President to the people of the United States:' Located under the emergency stairwell of TigerDirect store. Achievements/Trophies *Fire Sale: Complete the chapter on any difficulty, 10/Bronze *Fire Sale - Guerilla: Complete the chapter on the hardest difficulty, 25/Bronze *Iron Man - Fire Sale: Complete the chapter without dying or restarting a checkpoint, 25/Bronze *Archivist: Collect 30 newspaper pickups, 10/Bronze (can be obtained in any level after this as well) *Mercy: Kill five burning enemies in the chapter, 10/Bronze *Let 'em Burn: Do not kill any burning enemies in the chapter, 10/Bronze Trivia *Connor uttering the sentence "Hail to the king, baby." is a reference to Elvis "The King" Presley, whose cover of the song "Burning Love" is heard playing in the van he sends crashing in. *In early concept art, the store was originally Lumber Liquidators instead of TigerDirect. Furthermore, textures exist within the game files which show that, at an earlier point in development, the store was meant to be a Circuit City. ﻿ Category:Single-player missions